Crossroads
by angel-word
Summary: AngelinaMontague oneshot. Montague must learn that he can't always get what he wants.


"So Johnson, have you thought about my offer?" Montague asked with a large smirk on his face.

Angelina Johnson and David Montague were in the old Defense of the Dark Arts class room hiding from anyone and everyone. They knew that even though it was there last year at Hogwarts their names would be ruined in their respected houses if they were caught talking civilly to each other. Angelina was standing with her back against the wall and Montague was standing close to her, his arm was on the wall beside her, and his green eyes never left her brown ones.

"Yes actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Angelina demeanor was calm, but Montague knew her better then to fall for that. He had a feeling that her answer was not going to be the one he wanted. "My answer, David, is no."

Montague who had already prepared himself for the disappointment closed his eyes for a moment before slamming his fist against the wall on either side of her.

"Damnit! Why not? We aren't kids anymore Johnson. There is going to be a war coming very soon and I am the safest place you can go."

"No David! I can't marry a Death Eater and stay sane at the same time. You are going to be one of the people who will probably kill so many people that I love-"

"You never had a problem with that fact before."

"Yeah I did. I had a major problem with that. You just didn't notice it even though I gave you so many signs-"

"Signs? What signs? I even asked you once and you said you didn't care-"

"Merlin! You believed that?' Angelina ducked under his arm and started pacing the room. Her scarlet robe was open revealing tight jeans that complimented her figure and a loose tee shirt that still couldn't conceal her lovely set of breast that drew Montague to her. Montague head was bowed and he continued to face the wall. "The Dark Lord doesn't care about you, me or any of his other followers. If you die so be it. If I die so be it. All he cares about is having absolute control and if he has to lose some of his Death Eaters to get there then oh well!"

"That may be so, but for those who are true to him, he rewards."

"Now don't even try to make this situation sound better. Don't fool yourself David." Montague turned to face Angelina who had stopped her pacing. "I can't believe you even thought about becoming one of his followers. Hell you never listened to anyone."

"I'm trying to keep my ass alive. Potter is an idiot. He lucked out as a child and doesn't have enough sense in his head to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Harry is a marvelous guy and I hate that he has had to go through half of the stuff he did. He doesn't deserve it but at least he isn't trying to join him. He is our only hope."

"Ok fine! You can just sit back and watch everything unfold. Watch as the world goes down the drain and wait for your turn to die because I don't care."

"Don't you give me that shit! I have already decided what I was going to do." Montague looked at her silently waiting for her response. "I'm joining the Order."

Montague stood there in shock. It was like he was trying to comprehend what he was just told. "You are going to do what?"

"You heard me. I'm going to join the Order and since you don't care then it doesn't matter what you think." Angelina folded her arms across her chest.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" Montague eyes burned with fiery.

"I was going to tell you a couple of months ago, but you were acting weird every time I came towards you."

"Well can't you understand that it isn't an everyday occurrence I want to propose to someone." Montague growled. "And let me guess you are also planning to get married to Weasley and have a dozen kids and live in a broken down home barely being able to feed all of them."

Angelina glared at him and walked so close to him that he could feel her breath on his neck. "Don't talk about Fred like that. Do I ever insult your pathetic friends?"

"Yeah, all the time. You just did it again." Montague shrugged ignoring her threatening looks. He knew Angelina hated it when he did that which gave all the more reason to do it. He took the opportunity to grab her waist and bring her closer to him. "Angelina, I don't know why you are always trying to get me to say it even though you know I do."

Angelina calmed down a little and replied softly, "I know, but it would be nice to just hear it at least once."

"Oh don't get sappy on my now." Montague rolled his eyes while Angelina tried to get away but his grip on her was too tight. "Fine, I love you. Are you happy now?"

Angelina eyes grew big and she hit his arm.

"Ouch, what?"

"Say it like you mean it."

Montague let out a big sigh and forced their forehead together, "I love you and all I want to do is protect you and our family. I don't want to see anything happen to you, but you are so goddamn headstrong that you make my life very difficult. I would have NEVER joined the Dark Lord if I didn't think that it might be able to keep you and my children out of harms way. I should have known that your stubborn ass would do something just so that you can be in harms way. So stop being such a pain in my ass and just marry me already!" Montague pulled her small body closer to his muscular one.

Angelina shook her head, "I told you that I was going to join the Order. And what will they think if they found out that my husband was a Death Eater and what would the Dark Lord do if he found out that your wife was helping Dumbledore?"

Montague roughly pushed her away, "I guess the two years we've been together meant shit to you. I can't believe I wasted my time, effort, and emotions on you. Go and live your fucking life. I am finished begging."

Montague quickly left the room. Never looking back and swearing to himself to never care again.

4 years later…

A lone figure walked swiftly and silently through the night. It was obvious that the figure had a purpose for walking so late at night and that he had done walked this path many times before. He had one thing on his mind and he wasn't going to be diverted until he saw what he was looking for. He quickly approached his destination which was a small but comfortable looking house that wasn't far from London. To anyone else the house would look strange because it, unlike most houses, one looked like no one ever bothered with it. This was very odd considering that there was a war going on and everything that was homey had mostly been destroyed. But to the unexpected visitor this didn't upset him at all. It actually brought joy to his hardened heart because his very complex protection spells had not been broken.

The man slowly peeked though an open window and saw the living room which contained two armchairs and a sofa which faced the window as well as a cozy fire that lighted the room. On one of the armchairs sat a beautiful woman with long dark hair and caramel colored skin. She was wearing a dark green grown which brought out her skin tone and was reading a book. For the second time the man's heart leaped. She was still perfect, unharmed, and seemed happy.

The man couldn't tear his green eyes away from her. Everyday he promises himself not to stay long, but he never succeeded in that mission. He knew everything about her past and present and hated not knowing her future but for that moment he was content knowing that she was safe.

After some hours his arm started to burn. He knew that it was time for him to go and answer his summon but it was so hard to pull his eyes away from the window. Until suddenly she looked up and saw his figure. He quickly ducked and held his breathe as she looked out the window.

"I could have sworn…oh never mind."

Once she shut the window he let out a sigh of relief. Her voice was still the same and it still sent the same chills down his back. His arm started to burn again and he knew it was time to go. With one last glance he rushed along the same path he had took to get there and apparated to his master.

Wow, it has been a long time since I wrote anything. I have to say sorry to all the readers of my story Prefect. I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because I haven't decided what I want to happen next. Thank you for been so dedicated to me, I hope that I will be able to update soon.


End file.
